Michelle Deveraux (Earth-616)
World Court Judge Deveraux. | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = United Nations | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = United Nations Building | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = | Hair = White | Hair2 = (probably dyed) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = World Court Judge, member of UN Committee. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Romita Jr. | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 200 | HistoryText = Chief Justice Michelle Deveraux was selected as chief of a five-judge bench to trial international criminal and mutant liberator Magneto. The trial was unique and took place in Paris's Palais de Justice, with England's Attorney General James Jaspers prosecuting, Israel's Ambassador Gabrielle Haller defending and no jury. Constant terrorist attacks polarized the population. Haller's opening statement mentioned how Alpha turned Magneto into a baby, thus eliminating him and, as a consequence, effectively killing the person legally responsible for Magneto's crimes up to that point. Deveraux and the other judges deliberated on that point and agreed with it, amongst the public's booing and even threats to Deveraux. Focusing on Magneto's crimes after encountering Alpha, Jaspers called then vice commander-in-chief of the Soviet Navy Gregori Suvorov to explain how Magneto destroyed the Russian submarine Leningrad and later the city of Varykino. Eventually having the word, Magneto exposed that he felt his own survival threatened. Jaspers had a harsh remark, accusing Magneto of threatening the whole planet; Deveraux reproached Jaspers' poor manners, but Magneto answered the attorney and expanded his answer when Deveraux inquired on his goals. The trial was interrupted by terrorist organization Fenris's attack on the Palais. Magneto helped Deveraux, Haller, Sakharov and Haller's counselor Charles Xavier evacuate - Jasper rejected his offer. The party fell to the catacombs. When Fenris were eventually captured, Jaspers tried to attack helpless Fenris member Andrea Strucker with a stone, but Magneto stopped him. Jaspers accused Magneto of being as inhuman as Fenris, but Deveraux took sides for Magneto, impressed by his mercy. However, Fenris recovered and escaped, causing a flood from the Seine that took Magneto and Xavier away. Jaspers expressed his racist desire of Magneto dying, and Deveraux slapped him. Recovering in the building, Deveraux told Haller that, should Magneto have been found guilty, Deveraux would probably have accepted a sentence mitigation to avoid death penalty; but Magneto was on the loose. When Magneto was found and trialed again, the bench did not include Deveraux, instead being made of Chief Justice Alexandre Gilbert Du Motier (France), Lady Janet Grace Southerland (Great Britain) and Gustave Roch Uderzo (Switzerland). This bench found that the case was beyond their -and probably anyone's- jurisdiction. Some time later, the United Nations agreed to cede the government of the turmoiled island nation Genosha to Magneto. The United Nations called Deveraux for a committee also including Haller and then-ex-admiral Suvorov to deal with the specifics. The Committee sent Dr. Alda Huxley to the island, to counsel and watch over Magneto, but later they decided that Huxley was no longer impartial (instead being too supportive of Magneto) and they arranged to send a new advisor on mutant protocol, Scarlet Witch, member of the Avengers and daughter to Magneto. Huxley was offended at this and travelled to New York City to complain, insisting that Magneto was a reasonable ruler but the United Nations should send him more help to deal with the Genoshan crisis. The Committee declined, instead waiting for the Witch's report. While watchful, they refused to send troops, but Suvorov in particular had calculated that the Avengers would rush to rescue the Witch if Genosha fell into a civil war. While the Avengers indeed raided Genosha, they failed to stop Magneto or the situation. | Powers = | Abilities = Deveraux is a judge expert in international law. She speaks fluent French and English. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The five judges in Magneto's trial were from France, Greece, China, USRR and USA, and the only other named judge was Sakharov. Inferring that Deveraux was the one from France seems not far-fetched. * In her first appearance in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #200, Deveraux was completely white-haired. Her hair is bright red in Magneto: Dark Seduction #1 and brown (including eyebrows) in Magneto: Dark Seduction #2, which take place later. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}